


Crazy Way She Thrills Me

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lollipops, OT3, Playful Sex, Pregnant Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: "I'm surprised there's any hot water left in the whole house."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Crazy Way She Thrills Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of OT3 fluff for a cold winter weekend.
> 
> Much thanks to Crazy4Orcas, as always, for the beta and support! And to Paperairplanes for giving this a thumbs up in the early stages.

Grinning, Natasha popped the cherry flavored lollipop Lila had given her into her mouth and followed the soft sounds coming from the master bedroom to its adjoining bathroom. There she found Clint and Laura together in the shower, completely oblivious to anything but each other. A very pregnant Laura was facing the wall, her forehead resting against a bent forearm, while Clint stood behind her, one arm cradling her swollen belly while his hips pumped furiously back and forth. 

Even over the sound of the running shower, she couldn't miss the deep rumble of Clint's voice as he urged Laura towards orgasm.

"Ah, yeah, baby, just like that," Clint crooned, his free hand coming up to cup her breast.

Sucking on her lollipop, Natasha leaned against the doorjamb to enjoy the show while she waited, knowing from experience that Laura's short raspy gasps meant she was close to coming. 

She wasn't disappointed. In moments, Laura shouted out, then Clint gave a deep groan and stilled behind her, his head falling to her shoulder as he inhaled deeply and tried to get his labored breathing under control. Laura smiled softly and gently kissed his bowed head.

"Ahem."

Clint slowly lifted his head from Laura's shoulder and reached behind him to turn off the running water. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Of course I did," she answered, popping the lollipop out of her mouth briefly as she pushed away from the doorjamb. "I always enjoy watching the two of you together, but Cooper's getting a little antsy downstairs."

Laura turned her head to frown at her. "Why?"

"Something about Clint promising to practice baseball with him and if you wait much longer, the 12U league will have started practice and he'll have to wait until the weekend." She snagged a towel from the nearest hook and held it out.

"Ah, shit. I forgot." Clint sighed, reluctantly moving away from Laura to slide the shower door open and grab the towel from her. "What time is it anyhow?"

"Little past three."

"Three?" Laura exclaimed, heaving herself away from the wall. "We were in here that long?"

"I'm surprised there's any hot water left in the whole house," Natasha said with a grin. She popped the lollipop back in her mouth and gave it a loud audible suck.

"To be honest, I was a little too focused on other things to pay any attention to the water temperature," Clint chuckled as he rubbed the towel across his chest.

"Clearly." Natasha smirked at Laura. "What's your excuse?"

"I don't need one," she said, sticking her tongue out at her and wringing the water from her hair. "I was too busy enjoying being thoroughly debauched by my husband."

"Good answer," Clint said. He leaned back into the shower to give her a quick peck on the lips then pushed past Natasha to get to the bedroom. 

"Why'd Coop send you?" he asked as he yanked some clothes from a drawer and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Because -- and I quote -- 'Mom and Dad are either upstairs having one of their serious talks or doing other stuff that I really, really don't want to interrupt.' It was said with an appropriate look of horror, too, in case you were wondering."

Laura pulled a face as she stepped from the shower. "I could have done without knowing that."

"Me too," Clint agreed. He finished tugging on his jeans. "I"m gonna take Lila to the ball field with us. You okay with that?"

Laura nodded. "She's been making noises about wanting to join 8U this summer."

"Yeah, I know." He placed another quick kiss on Laura's lips then offered Natasha a kiss too. "We should be back in a couple hours."

"Have fun!" Natasha called as he headed out of the bedroom. Then she rounded on Laura, popping the lollipop out of her mouth again so she could shake it at her. "You know the only thing I like better than making you come apart myself is watching Clint do it, but even I draw the line at day sex when the kids are around."

"To be fair, we thought we could safely have a few minutes to ourselves since you were home to keep them occupied," Laura said as she hung up her bath towel and grabbed a comb from the shelf.

"A few minutes?" Natasha said with a chuckle, sucking on her lollipop some more and taking a seat on top of the closed toilet lid. "Try just shy of two hours."

Laura paused in combing out the wet tangles in her hair. 

"And let me tell you, it was two hours well worth my time," she said with a wide grin.

Natasha chuckled and took a long lick of her lollipop, slowly swirling her tongue all around the candy.

"God, what is it with you and that lollipop?" Laura asked as she tugged at a stubborn knot. "It looks like you're having sex with it."

"I could be having sex with you," Natasha said suggestively, holding it out to Laura, who shook her head no.

"I am nine months pregnant, Natasha," Laura said sternly, pointing at her swollen stomach. "There is no way I'm up for another round of sex right now."

Natasha stood and tossed the lollipop into the trash. Then, with a gentle hand against Laura's stomach, she leaned in and placed a soft, cherry flavored kiss to the corner of Laura's mouth. "Are you sure about that?"

She placed another kiss at the other side of her mouth then zeroed in on Laura's lips, her tongue tracing their outline until Laura granted her entrance. The kiss they shared quickly heated up as Natasha swirled her tongue around Laura's.

"Ooohh… mmmm… that was very tempting," Laura sighed as they parted. "But nine months pregnant."

"They says sex is good for starting labor."

"Oh, they do, do they? And when did you start reading up on labor?"

Natasha shrugged. "When someone asked me to help them parent their next baby."

Laura laughed and pulled her in for another quick kiss. "Gee, I wonder who was stupid enough to suggest that."

"Gee, I wonder," Natasha said, rubbing her hand across Laura's round belly before sliding it around to her hip.

Laura swatted it away, but not to be deterred, Natasha immediately moved it up to cup Laura's breast.

"Oh god," Laura giggled, as she dropped the comb onto the edge of the sink. "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

Leaning in, Natasha placed a soft kiss to the top of one swollen breast.

"I might if you sounded even the slightest bit convincing," she answered, kissing the other breast and then nibbling her way down the slope of pale skin to suck a puckered nipple into her mouth.

Laura laughed and twisted her fingers into Natasha's curls, tugging her head up so she could give her a quick hard kiss. "Stop… please! You win. Take me to bed. Make love to me until I pass out from pleasure. Or until I go into labor. Whichever happens first."

Natasha grinned and caught Laura's hand in hers so she could tug her into the bedroom. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
